


Your Bucky, But...

by milkygalaxy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygalaxy/pseuds/milkygalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some poetry I wrote after I heard about the Captain America: Civil War trailer. This is incredibly fluffy and diabetes-causingly sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Bucky, But...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site! Or any site, for that matter. Please enjoy.

Your Bucky.

The words feel weird,   
Unheard for years,  
And yet here you are,  
A man spewing them at you,

Your Bucky.

Give him love,  
Your instincts tell you,  
Give him joy,  
Your soul tells you,

Your Bucky.

He is hurt and in return,   
You hurt,  
But it is okay because you are together,  
Once more you are one,

Your Bucky,

Unheard but soon,  
Another word rings true,  
From his lips they will arrive,  
Tears from your eyes will fly,

Your Bucky,

But

His Steve.


End file.
